


Headcanon Valdangelo

by tisb3missfantasma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Leo Valdez, Cute, Cute Nico di Angelo, Español | Spanish, Gay Nico di Angelo, Haiku, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short Nico di Angelo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisb3missfantasma/pseuds/tisb3missfantasma
Summary: Esta Historia esta en español.Nadie lo pidió, nadie lo necesita pero a mí me vale verga y amo a esta pareja.¿Eso cuenta como haïku ?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 1





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Esta Historia esta en español.  
> Y tendrá muchos fanarts de Klance que fingiremos y son de Valdangelo porque realmente no hay muchos de ellos :"3.
> 
> Okey antes que nada este es una serie de escritos headcanon de esta hermosa pareja la cual se gano mi corazón en base a fanfics, así que ahora decidí hacer mis propios escritos sobre esta bonita pareja, para aclarar los personajes no me perteneces al igual que las imágenes las cuales utilizo como demostración de algunos ejemplos más adelantes.

* * *

Empezaron a hablar más cuando les tocaba vigilar juntos en el Argo.


	2. 02

* * *

En las noches de pesadillas ambos se quedan juntos tomados de la mano, a veces no se hablan, porque realmente sus pesadillas suelen ser muy malas, pero con la presencia del otro saben que nunca volverán a estar solos y tienen un apoyo sin importar que.


	3. 03

* * *

Tanto Nico como Leo suelen tener problemas de insomnio por lo cual es normal que ambos estén juntos durante las madrugadas o duerman pequeñas siestas compartidas durante la tarde.


	4. 04

Leo suele hablarle en español a Nico y Nico le responde en italiano, al ser ambos idiomas muy similares ambos llegan a entenderse sin la necesidad de saber exactamente el otro idioma.


	5. 05

05

* * *

Nico es una persona con una temperatura naturalmente fría por lo cual puede traer mil y un chamarras y aún tener frío, así que durante el invierno se queda abrazado a Leo ya que el mayor desprende mucho calor corporal, ya que prácticamente es una chimenea viviente.


	6. 06

* * *

Nico es la cuchara pequeña al momento de dormir juntos.


	7. 07

* * *

A Leo le gusta besar el cuello de Nico ya que le da cosquillas y empieza a reírse una manera muy tierna.


End file.
